


Muskrat Farm

by Johniarty



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, FTM, Fingering, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Piercing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, binder, blowjob, trans OC, trans man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johniarty/pseuds/Johniarty
Summary: Oskar’s been working at the Verger estate for several months, but an order from Margot puts him in Mason’s sight - and Mason likes what he sees.
Relationships: Mason Verger/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 32





	Muskrat Farm

**Author's Note:**

> A commission for the ever-patient, ever wonderful Ivan of his OC with Mason! I had a BLAST writing this, and I hope you all love this absolute filth as much as I do :3c

Beneath the glass the eel swam in lazy circles. Oskar stared down as he mopped, lulled by its languid movements. Few of the Verger staff were permitted into Mason’s personal quarters, but Margot had ordered him to do  _ something  _ about the streaks on the tank. He tooks a glance around at his boss’ inner sanctum. Immaculate furniture, a massive four-post bed, bookshelves… It looked like the room of a rich man, certainly, but it seemed almost bare. Mason’s eel was the only real personal touch he could see. He turned up the music on his phone, adjusted his headphones, and continued his cleaning. 

Soft fingers brushed his ear and pulled out one of his earphones.

“Excuse me!”

Mason slipped into his line of sight with his usual unnerving smile. His lilting voice sent shivers down Oskar’s spine.

“Staff aren’t permitted here! Are you new? Do you understand?”

“I’ve been working here for six months -”

He shook the earphone toward Oskar and began to close the distance between them.

“What’s your name?”

“I… Uh. Oskar, Mr. Verger.”

“And what are you doing in my room, Oskar? See, I  _ know  _ there’s a sign beside the door that says ‘No Staff Permitted’, I had it commissioned to stop this very thing! You’d better have a good reason, or, well. It won’t just be your job that you lose.”

“Ms. Verger asked me to clean your tank and floor.”

Mason pursed his lips and nodded his head slowly. 

“Ah… Mhm. That  _ does  _ seem like something Margot would do - overstep her boundaries and sacrifice a staff member for some modicum of control. Make no mistake, Oskar, you  _ are  _ a sacrifice. Let me let you in on a little secret.”

He beckoned Oskar closer. When Oskar showed the barest hint of hesitation Mason threw his arm around his neck and pulled him close.

“You don’t work for Margot. She is a Verger but this farm, this house, is mine. I make the rules. And you should know better! I’ll let it slide today, but I’m going to need a little favor in return. Think you can do that for me, Oskar?”

Oskar swallowed and turned his face to Mason. His curls fell against his cheek. Being so close to Mason was overwhelming - he smelled of fine cologne barely masking the stench of the barns, a heady aroma that made his heart race. His breath fogged Mason’s glasses. That coy, too-bright smile was still plastered on his full lips.

“Of course, Mr. Verger. What - what do you need from me?”

“Mmn. No, no, no. Too formal, let’s not do that. Mr. Verger was my father.”

Mason removed his glasses with a free hand and tucked them into his gaudy coat. He glanced over Oskar as if sizing him up like a pig for slaughter.

“Call me Papa, Oskar.”

Oskar felt as if his throat were swelling. He couldn’t swallow. He couldn’t breathe. Mason’s soft voice filled his mind, driving away all reasonable thought.

“Yes, Papa,” he replied.

“Wonderful! Ah, that’s  _ perfect _ . You’re a fast learner, I like that about you. Now. What I want from you - or what I  _ need _ , rather - is to obey every order I give you. Can you do that for Papa, Oskar?”

“Y-yes.”

“Yes what?”

“Yes, Papa.”

Mason released him and stood up, his spine straight, commanding in presence in such a way that Oskar nearly dropped to his knees before him. Mason’s plump lips spread in another knowing smile. Maybe that’s what he wanted. Without so much as giving an order, he stared at Oskar until he sank down to his knees on the marble floor.

“Good boy.”

He reached down and turned Oskar’s head from side to side. The light caught on the two silver piercings near his lips. Slender, soft fingers slipped into his mouth as Mason prised his lips apart, inspecting his teeth as if he were nothing more than livestock. He peeled them back, moving his fingers between his gum and his lips, occasionally catching his tongue. Every time, he’d pull it out and simply  _ squeeze _ before letting it go once more. 

“Hm… You come from surprisingly good stock. Good breeding. Strong, healthy teeth - wisdoms haven’t been extracted, but we can see to that in due time. When and if it becomes a problem.”

The inspection was less invasive than Oskar had expected - but also far more sexy. It was becoming impossible to hide the dull ache building in his gut. He squirmed, trying his best to be still for Papa.

“Better put that healthy mouth to use.”

Mason slipped his coat off his shoulders and tossed it onto one of the ornate armchairs near his books. He turned his attention back to Oskar and patted his cheeks. 

“Undo my fly.”

Oskar swallowed and started to speak.

“I - “

“Ah ah ah, you said you’d obey my orders, didn’t you?”

“... Yes, Papa. I did.”

He had a point - Oskar couldn’t just back down. Not from Mason. Not from Papa - as if he even wanted to. He reached up and drew the zipper of Mason’s slacks down. His slender fingers undid the button and he opened his fly. Beneath the expensive pants he wore silk boxers, black with dark gold patterns that only showed when he shifted his hips. 

Mason made a pleased noise and walked backward until his legs hit the mattress of his four-post bed. He sank down and crooked his finger, beckoning Oskar to crawl forward. Oskar obeyed, eyes locked on Mason as he slipped his hard cock free. The sight of him fully dressed, baring his erection and nothing else, was overwhelming.

“Show Papa how you want his cock.”

Oskar leaned up and nuzzled his groin. His smooth cheek rubbed against Mason’s flushed skin and he felt a hand grasp his curls. Mason didn’t guide him or force him to move - he merely  _ touched,  _ as if offering Oskar praise from his fingertips. Each gentle shift of his head brought Mason’s scent. His cock was leaking, smearing precome over his upturned face and paying special attention to the piercings near the corners of hismouth. As soon as Mason’s cock brushed his lips his grip tightened in Oskar’s hair.

“Suck Papa’s cock like a good boy, Oskar.”

“Yes, Papa,” he responded, voice barely more than a whisper.

He parted his lips and rolled his tongue along the ridge of Mason’s head. The taste of his precum was a bit salty, a bit sour, but Okskar found himself enjoying it. Slowly, he worked lower, swallowing Mason’s cock little by little, his tongue never stilling. Each shuddering moan felt like a prize; a gift just for him and no one else, Mason Verger’s carnal pleasure focused entirely on his hot mouth. Oskar could only take half his length comfortably. He sucked and drooled onto the floor beneath him.

“What an eager boy. You’ll be cleaning that mess up with your tongue,” Mason cooed. “When I’m done with you. Keep going, Oskar. Ah… What a slutty mouth…” 

The gentle praise and firm grip drove Oscar mad. He let out a desperate moan, turning his eyes up to Mason once more. It was submission. It was permission. It was all Mason needed.

He yanked Oskar’s head down hard, slamming his hips forward. Oskar’s gags filled the room, an ecstatic chorus to Mason‘s ears. Grinning, he fucked Oskar’s pretty little face with reckless abandon, thrusting deep into his hot, wet throat. All Oskar could do was dig his nails into his palms, opening his throat as wide as he could as tears rolled down his face. The overwhelming sensation of Mason’s thick cock choking him made his own ache in response. 

One rough hand, delicate but calloused from the slaughter work Mason loved, plucked several small squares from his pocket and soaked up Oskar’s tears. A treat for later, a special delicacy Mason would never pass up. The boy was quickly becoming his favorite toy.

Oskar placed a hand in his lap, kneading his groin through his pants. The faint relief was not enough. He needed more. Mason stopped, blocking his air, hips pressed flush against his mouth.

“Papa didn’t give you permission to touch yourself, Oskar,” he scolded. 

Frothy spit slid down Oskar’s chin as he stared up at Mason. He let his hand fall slack beside him. 

“Good! Good boy.”

Mason pulled back. A thick rope of spit connected the shiny tip of his cock and Oskar’s gaping, leaking mouth. He sucked in desperate breaths, coughing and sputtering all over himself. 

“Oh, look at the mess you’ve made. Let’s get you out of that shirt.”

Grinning, Mason reached down and unfastened the buttons on Oskar’s uniform. Beneath, a nude-colored binder covered Oskar’s chest. He let out a soft sound of surprise.

“My my my, Oskar. I didn’t expect this. You truly are a treasure, aren’t you? Margot picked you well. The perfect piggy led to the slaughter. You’re certainly unlike other boys.”

He trailed his fingers down the cloth.

“You’re  _ better _ . Beautiful. Brave - and not just for working here,” Mason laughed, eyes glinting. “It takes a lot of strength to transition, even for people of our monetary security, but you? Oh, Oskar…

“Please me, dedicate yourself to me, to being my little piggy, and Papa will help with whatever you need.”

“Yes,” Oskar breathed. “Yes, Papa.”

“Stand up. Take off your pants, piggy. Let Papa see your pretty little tail.”

Oskar rose and unfastened the button on his slacks. Under Mason’s studious gaze, he stripped down to nothing but his binder. He turned to face away and sank down to all fours on the cold floor. Though he couldn’t see Mason he could feel his hot breath against his wet cunt. Slick with arousal, his little cock aching between his lips, Oskar forced himself to stay still - even as Mason’s fingers spread him for inspection. 

“I think my sweet piggy needs a plug. A proper tail. Pink and curled and begging to be pulled… We can order one if you’re good enough.”

He pressed one finger inside, watching it slowly sink in to the knuckle. Oskar let out a soft whimper, his muscle fluttering in anticipation. He was wet, slick with want, his cunt relaxed and ready to be fucked. 

Without needing to be told he lowered his chest to the cold marble, hips pressed high as he rocked back onto Mason’s finger. It wasn’t enough. He didn’t feel  _ full  _ enough. Oskar looked over his shoulder, staring up at Mason with a debauched expression, practically salivating.

“Please… Please, Papa.”

“Begging already? My, my, aren’t you precious…” He slipped in another finger as a reward, giving Oskar’s tight little ass a swat when he rocked too much. “Ah, ah, ah. Papa decides how much you get. Understand?”   
  
Oskar squeaked, a tremble working all the way through him, making his scalp tingle. “Y-yes, Papa. I-I’m sorry.” 

“You’re forgiven.” 

Without any more warning, Mason began to fuck him violently with his fingers. Oskar let out a wet moan and rocked back against his hand. His desperate sounds filled the room, echoing in the small recess where Mason’s bed sat. His wet cunt seemed to suck at Mason’s fingers, starving, hungry. Each rough thrust drove him wild.

“See? Papa takes care of his piggies, doesn’t he? When you behave, you get to feel even better!”

Grinning, he adjusted his hand so the swell of his thumb rubbed against Oskar’s dick. Oskar cried out, hips bucking eagerly, but Mason was quick to draw back.

“Uh uh uh! You don’t get to come until Papa tells you to. Hold your hips  _ still  _ and I’ll let you enjoy being pet.”

Oskar let out a frustrated grunt, but he nodded all the same. Mason was in control and he didn’t want that to end.

“Y-yes, yes Papa…”

“Mmn. Perfect.”

He rubbed his nerves again, grinding the heel of his hand against Oskar’s stiff little dick. It barely peeked out from between his soft, slick lips, but it was hard enough he could  _ feel _ it. 

Oskar did his best to hold on. His damp curls fell in his face as he fought to stay still. All he wanted was to hump Papa’s hand until he came, but he knew Mason would punish him if he tried. 

Between the fingers inside him and the hand against his nerves, he was strung out on bliss. Mason watched with a hungry smile as he worked his little pet to the brink of collapse.

“Squeal for me, Oskar. I want to hear my pretty piggy’s noises.”

It was embarrassing, but the shame only made him wetter. He licked his lips and let out a quiet little snort, an oink Mason could barely hear over the sounds of his pussy.

“What was that? I’m sorry, did you say something?  _ Louder _ , piggy. Louder!”

Oskar squealed and snorted, the sound all too loud in the sparse room. Mason’s eyes glinted and he pinched Oskar’s swollen cock. Another high oink slipped from his lips. He  _ wanted _ to be a good piggy, a piggy Mason kept and bred like a prized boar. 

“That’s my piglet. Are you ready for Papa? Are you ready to be bred?”

“Yes!” Oskar cried. “Yes, Papa! Breed me!”

“Where do you want me? Which pussy does my little piglet want filled?”

“The - one your fingers are in! Please!”

“Good!” Mason cooed, a grin spreading across his face. He drew his hand back and knelt down behind Oskar. One still, strong hand slid up Oskar’s back, soothing him, preparing him to be penetrated. 

“That’s it… good boy. Steady…”

He thrust slowly, his thick cock spreading Oskar as gently as he could. Wet, silken heat enveloped his shaft. Mason moaned, letting his head fall back - Oskar’s cunt was perfect, soft and inviting, hungry for every inch of him. His grip on Oskar’s hips tightened and, without warning, he began to fuck him proper.

“Fuck! Ah, Papa! Wait!”

“No! You don’t give the orders, piglet - you  _ take _ them,” Mason panted. He gave Oskar’s ass a rough swat and continued to thrust into him. 

Oskar scratched at the floor, desperate for something to grip as Mason’s eager hips slammed into him. The pleasure was almost too much. Wet sounds filled the room as his drooling cunt swallowed Mason’s cock over and over again - so slick, so soft, it took Mason’s pounding with desperate hunger. 

“Ah! Papa! P-please…”

“Please what?”

“Please… Fuck me, d-deeper, Papa, I -“

Mason grinned. He gripped Oskar’s hair and yanked his head back, forcing his cock deep to the base. As Oskar let out a strangled yelp of surprise, Mason leaned in.

“Now squeal for Papa. Show me how much you love my cock, piglet.”

He was more than willing to obey. Oskar let out a series of links and snorts, punctuated by high squeals of pleasure. Mason responded by fucking him hard enough to bruise his thighs. His knees banged against the marble. It  _ hurt,  _ but he loved it. 

“That’s it! Louder! You like Papa’s dick? You like being fucked? Uhn… Papa’s gonna come soon. All this seed, just for you. Do you want it?”

“Fuck! Yes, Papa!”

“You want Papa to breed you? To fill your little piggy pussy? You want to be Papa’s personal cumpig?”

Oskar’s cunt tightened and trembled around him. He squealed again, lost in the pleasure and Mason’s filthy words.

“Yes Papa!”

“Then  _ say it _ , piglet!”

“Mmn! Breed - I want you to breed me Papa! I want to be your cumpig! Please! Let me be yours, let me be your little piggy bitch!”

That alone sent Mason over the edge. He kissed Oskar hard as he buried his cock inside him, cock flooding his cunt with thick, hot seed. Oskar had never felt so  _ full _ , so swollen. He whined against Mason’s plump, soft lips.

When they parted, Mason flashed him a coy grin.

“Oh, I’m keeping you. Margot doesn’t know the gift she delivered - she might think she does, but Oskar? Mmn. You’ve exceeded my expectations.”

He let go of his hair and ruffled his hand through the curls.

“Do you mean it? Will you be Papa’s little piggy?”

Oskar nodded weakly.

“Yes… Papa…”

“Fuck, that’s good. That’s so good! Alright. I’ll make this official then.”

Mason leaned back and pulled his cock free. Hot drops of cum dribbled down Oskar’s lips, spattering on the floor he’d just cleaned. It didn’t matter. He didn’t have it in him to be upset. He was too well-fucked to care.

“Cordell. Bring me the kit.”

The intercom buzzed an affirmation. A few minutes later Mason’s big brute of an assistant arrived. He cast a hungry glance at Oskar as he handed over a small metal box to Mason.

“May I -“

“Of course you can watch. Have a seat.”

Cordell sat down on the floor and stared, smirking. 

Mason lifted Oskar into his lap and guided him so they were facing one another. He pushed his cock back inside his sloppy cunt, coaxing a squeal of pleasure from his throat. 

He opened the box and plucked a q-tip from inside. As Oskar watched he dipped it into a little cup of alcohol. 

“This will irritate your nose a bit. Just hang in there piggy.”

Slowly, he thrust his hips, taking the w-tip and wiping down the inside of Oskar’s nose. 

“We’re going to add to your pretty piercings. This will mark you as mine.”

Cold clamps pinched the inside of his nose. Mason shifted them gently, finding the right spot before screwing then closed. 

“There’s going to be some pressure. Maybe a sting. But you want to be Papa’s, don’t you? You want everyone to know?”

“Yes, Papa.”

Cordell let out a grunt behind them, but Oskar didn’t dare turn his head. Mason kissed his forehead and drew out a long needle. 

“One.”

His cock twitched inside of Oskar.

“Two.”

He thrust a little quicker.

“Three.”

The needle pierced his cartilage. It stung enough to make his eyes water. Mason used a little hook to guide a golden ring through the new hole and sat back to admire the sight. A little line of blood dropped down Oskar’s face, down from his nose to the curve of his lips. Mason leaned in and kissed him, savoring the taste.

“Mmn… my precious little piggy. If you’re good, maybe I’ll give you a proper brand some day.” 

Mason squeezed his ass and began to fuck him hard, their eyes locked, completely ignoring Cordell and the sound of his panting. 

“Now what do you say?”

“Mmn! Thank you! Thank you, Papa!”

“That’s right, piglet. Good boy.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
